26 Reasons I Love You: Bleach Drabble
by kurama21
Summary: AizenxGin. Yes it's yaoi, ah dur, if the pairing didn't tip ya off. . Enjoy . "If ya mark meh an' more, I'm a lose tha' pale skin tone ya like so much." Gin announced as he grimaced at his newly acquired marks. Aizen was going to be the death of him.
1. Aggravating

Title: 26 Reasons Why I Love You

Rating: M for mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach unfortunately but if i did I'd already know the ending to the war and ruin it for everyone ^^. Yup. I'm just that evil!! Lol, jk. No seriously. I don't own it so don't assume I do.

A/N: A little something someone requested of me to write. But it's definitely _not _an original idea. But then again when are fanfic ideas EVER original? They had to come from somewhere, right? I got it from a forum, which I should go back to..... yyyeeeaaahhh, I'll do that sometime today. Anyway, so yeah. I got the idea from a forum and thought it was really cute. I've done many with the title, hence why I made the title 26 Reasons: Bleach Drabble. I have to say this is pretty mild compared to my other works but it's still M cause of the later chapters. I've noticed that's how all of my stories are. Mature in later chapters but then again, the only one that started with straight on sex was Yami No Matsuei so I can't say opening dirty is _not _my thing. But anyway. . Hope you enjoy. ^.^

Chapter 1

Aizen Sosuke reveled in the absolute quiet that was his 'throne' room in Hueco Mundo. He was alone, reading a book from one of the shelves of his grand study room, idly tapping his foot to an unknown beat. A rare, small, smile graced his lips as he continued to read page after page of a hero's adventure through the dark uncertainty known as enemy territory.

The hero in his novel somewhat reminded him of Kurosaki Ichigo; whom ran head first into a fight with Soul Society for the sake of....what did he call it? Ah yes.

For the sake of his friend. Kurosaki was an unexpected variable in his equation to obtain the Hogyoku but turned out to be more helpful than expected. Not only did Aizen escape but he was able to leave with the Hogyoku and could continue his experiments from 100 years ago. Ah yes, nothing could be better than complete and total control....serene and endless...

Suddenly an obnoxiously loud explosion could be heard far from his door but loud enough for him to notice it. He sighed inwardly, shaking his head as he marked his place in his book and flipped it closed.

'Of course...and right when I was getting to the good part....Five. Four......Three......Two....And of course One--'

"Aizen-sama!!!" The former captain shinigami heard his name being screamed from hallways far into the distance. He could always count on Szayel to be the only one able to scream at medium range and _still_ be heard halfway across Hueco Mundo. Aizen wasn't the least bit surprised to see his doors burst open and welcomed with the sight of a grinning ear to ear, Ichimaru Gin.

Gin chuckled halfheartedly as another hallway shaking scream escaped Szayel. Aizen sighed audibly, rolling his eyes before rubbing his forehand as if he had a headache. Not that a God could get one, but then a again, a god pretending to be human picks up habits and small human habits are hard to break.

"You.... Do you have any idea how aggravating you are, Gin?"

"AIZEN-SAMA!!!!" Szayel was getting closer.

"Ha, ha....Yes.....Very." Gin tilted his head to the side and disappeared into the shadows before Szayel had the chance to reach Aizen's throne room. Ah yes. Just another day in Hueco Mundo.


	2. Blood

Title: 26 Reasons Why I Love You

Rating: M for mature

A/N: Raise your hand if you think the words I used for B and C are off. I have a small feeling they are and if you feel the same, do tell me. That way I can change them to something better ^.^ Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Red.

It's such a nasty color. It's associated with many things.

The color of love and anger.

The devil and heat.

Embarrassment and pleasure.

Anger and prosperity.

The color of his eyes.

But more familiar; blood.

Nasty liquid blood is. It stains clothing, it's sticky and it gets all over the place.

Gin was never bothered by the color red.

But then the day had to come when _he_ died.

It was the first and only time Gin had really been scared. Sure. He knew it was all part of the plan.

Things were supposed to go just as he said they would.

But when Gin actually saw it—the body pierced, cold and lifeless to the touch. A horrible feeling against the skin despite already being a shinigami—already being dead.

And the blood...the blood was everywhere, splattered against the white, high wall.

His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. His chest hurt as it clutched tightly around his ribs and lungs—a lump formed in his throat and an overwhelming feeling of dread buzzed through his head. He knew it was all fake.

He knew Aizen was alright.

He would never, he _could_ never die.

But Aizen's fake death didn't stop Gin from of all the negative thoughts that began to associate with that dreadful color of red.

That horrible, deep, dark blood red.

Gin would never be able to stomach seeing Aizen's body like it was that day he decided to fool the Soul Society. His stomach would no longer tolerate massive amounts of bloodshed....

"Tosen, Gin. Come on, we're leaving." Gin felt content though. He nodded in response to Aizen's order and walked leisurely behind his leader, smiling.

Gin never really did like the color red anyway.


	3. Chocolate

Title: 26 Reasons Why I Love You

Rating: M for mature

A/N: Raise your hand if you think the words I used for B and C are off. I have a small feeling they are and if you feel the same, do tell me. That way I can change them to something better ^.^ Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Gin walked slowly to his bed and plopped down on his bed with a sigh and a yelp. His face had hit something sharp hidden underneath his pillow and it hurt more he would ever admit. Pushing against the bed with one hand, Gin used the other to investigate the pillow. His hand touched a square shaped object and pulled it from it's hiding place.

A box.

He looked around his room.

He had no idea how in the world anyone other than him would be in his room when Hueco Mundo was practically a barren wasteland but the box sitting there on his bed was pure proof that his assumptions were wrong.

'Barren my ass....' He sat up and through slit eyelids gazed at the box.

It was wrapped in colors of red, blue, yellow and purple that decorated the metallic sheet; a green bow adorning the top.

How in the world could he have missed something so colorful in a room full of white?

Oh yeah, that was right, it was hidden in his pillow and the corner had impaled his eyebrow.

"Kira.....Ki—oh yes....silly me....Wha' am I thinkin'?" Completely ignoring his lack of attention to such a beautifully wrapped box, Gin turned it over and discarded it of the tape that kept the wrapping tight.

Of course his former lieutenant would not appear out of thin air like he used to...this was Hueco Mundo. Kira was far beyond his former captain's reach.

Gin slowly moved the wrapping and bow to the side and returned the box to it's right side. The top was blank and devoid of any indication of what the contents where. He turned the box over in is hand multiple times, confused at the blankness. He removed the top and was welcome with odd, dark shapes. He placed the box down and picked one of the shapes up to further examine it.

It was what the human's called chocolate. A sweet treat with the taste of rich cacao embedded into it's formation with other things like milk, sugar, vanilla, various peanuts and caramel.

Gin had had the liberty to taste chocolate once when he was working for the Soul Society but as of late, the sweet tempting substance was too much of a hassle to obtain without being caught by either the Soul Societies dogs or worse—Tosen and Aizen.

Without a doubt or thought of where the mysterious gift came from, Gin popped one in his mouth. The pure deliciousness of the candy surpassed words as he slowly chewed the chocolate, feeling a warm, familiar feeling rush through his body.

Ah chocolate, how it did fill the body with unintentional happiness.

He finished the 12 piece box within seconds after his first taste and contentedly discarded the remains of his treat.

Unfortunately now, chock-full of sugar, he wouldn't be able to sleep as he had initially wanted. He lay on his back and fully closed his eyes, the quietness of the room overtaking him into what he felt would soon turn into a dream. But then Gin felt his entire body flare.

Heat rushed in and out of his limbs and throughout his body. He felt so hot and he cringed on his bed. The next rapture sent chills up and down his spine and he shivered, shaking his head to concentrate.

What was it that was making his body feel so hot?

The room?

No, Hueco Mundo might have been a barren wasteland but that didn't mean it was a desert. The weather was more like a calm, warm park than a sauna.

Gin rarely felt the necessity to open a window—if he had one—or rip off his clothes like he had at that moment. He kicked his feet into the air and stood up from the bed. He looked around the room, feeling for any threatening reiatsu that might be linked to how he was feeling.

Nothing. Of course.

Gin wavered and his hands were braced on top of a desk as he took, heavy, shallow breaths. He could feel his cock reacting to the heat coursing through his body. It would only be a moment until he would be fully hard and aching.

He moved sluggishly, his normal vision through slit eyes was clouded by his rising desire. Stumbling out into the hallway, Gin sought out the only reiatsu he could distinguish through his haze.

He pushed his way through a door and looked up to see the grinning face of 'God'.

"Ah, Gin. What's the matter? You look a bit...disheveled." Aizen's grin widened into a full on smile as his eyes ran over Gin's body.

'Damn....should 'ave known it was 'em....I'm gonna make ya pay.'

"Yer in fer a rough ride tanigh' Aizen-_sama_." He stressed the suffix as if it were an insult but Aizen knew better than to take it as so. Gin smirked as he closed the door behind him and crawled onto Aizen's bed.

'Tanigh's gonna be a long nigh'...'


	4. Distracting

Title: 26 Reasons Why I Love You

Rating: M for mature

A/N: I almost put Emocar in this pairing but I sternly hit myself and said no. This is a fic for Aizen and Gin not AizenxGin and every other Arrancar in fucking Hueco Mundo. (Sorry if I've offending anyone by cursing. I'm so used to doing it in real life that it just comes out sometimes when I write.) That's for a later crackshipping. . Annnnnyyyyyway . , Hope you enjoy. ^.^ Review plz!! (`o`)

Chapter 4

Aizen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he closed his eyes, face flushed.

"....Aizen-sama....Would you wish for me to come back another time?" Ulquiorra questioned respectfully. He fought the urge to contort his facial expression into that of confusion and tried as he might to ignore the deep, scarlet blush that colored the very man he regarded as 'God'.

Aizen's bicep visibly tightened and he clenched his teeth, slowly twisting his head to the side and then upwards. He growled lowly in his throat and then looked directly at Ulquiorra.

The Cuarta Espada bit back his gasp but couldn't fight his instinctive step backwards.

He cursed himself for it.

".....Ulquiorra....I think.....that would....*_growl_* Be...." The dark lust that darkened his beautiful hazel eyes vanished beneath another growl as he closed his eyes; obviously struggling with his words to sound steady despite the shallow breathing. ".....would be....most wise...."

Ulquiorra bowed and left the room without another word, giving the oversized door an unsure glance before disappearing around the corner.

Haughty laughter erupted from underneath Aizen's desk as the ex-captain shinigami slumped back into his chair. Gin crawled out from his hiding place, licking his lips seductively and leaning his upper body on Aizen's lap lazily as he pouted.

"I'm kinda disappoin'ed he didn' notice..." Aizen growled loudly and Gin's smile widened as the latter caught the lower being's hair in his hand, stroking it soothingly. Gin hummed as he thought of something. "Although...I am happy I got ta distract ya though...tha' was fun."

Gin moved to stand but Aizen's hand quickly grabbed the back of his subordinate's head and brought their faces close. Another low growl rumbled from Aizen's throat and he opened his eyes to glare heatedly at Gin whose smile seemed to never leave his lips.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Aizen asked and Gin smirked before he felt his head being pushed down to finish what he started.


End file.
